Reasons Why He Loves Her
by pandafairy
Summary: When Drew insults May in an argument with Gary, he has three days to apologize. Three days to fix everything. Contestshipping, slight OldRivalshipping. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so if I did something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. And.. I don't own Pokemon and was just made up, but if there is a Roses. com, I don't own that either. May's birthday is in three days.  
**

**Chapter 1~ The Argument That Started It All  
**

"I don't like May," Drew stated. His face was emotionless, but if you look closely, very very closely, you could see a tiny glimpse of doubt.

Leaf studied his face, looking for the glimpse as he argued with Gary. After a few minutes, she found the glimpse. But it wasn't doubt. He loved her so much he can't admit it. She thought about the many emotions his face showed during that time. Love, annoyance, happiness, and thousands more. All for May.

_How was it possible? To love someone and not admit to even you closest friends? _Leaf snapped out of her thoughts.

"I don't like her. Why do you keep on arguing?" Drew says again stubbornly.

"You help her with all competitions. Whenever she enters a contest, you don't enter so she can win. You give her ten thousand red roses a day, for goodness sake," Gary says. "Red roses mean love. It says so on Roses. com."

"Roses. com?" Leaf asks.

"Yeah," Gary grins cheekily, then his expression turned serious. "She's even coming over to train her Pokemon. With you."

Oh yeah. They were at Drew's home in LaRousse. Gary and Leaf came here often because their neighbors can't stand their extensive arguing.

"I don't like her!" Drew yells. His voice was angry and uncontrollable. Drew usually won in his arguments. But so does Gary. And that's what Drew can't stand. Losing. Unless it was losing to May. May is an exception.

"Prove it. All you even say is 'I don't like her.' I'm not very convinced, _Drew_. You bought her a birthday present that costs, like, two hundred dollars. You bought me a tie that costs two."

"So what? The roses aren't for her. They're for her Pokemon. May is annoying and nosy. Her head is most likely made of glue, because she can't get anything through that thick skull of hers. She's terrible in contests, she never listens, and whines so much. It hurts my ears. She's fifteen and acts like she's four. Actually, she's worse. I've met three-year-olds more mature than she is. Why in the world would a like an immature, dumb, and whiny brat like her?"

Drew was going to say worse, but then they heard heard a gasp coming from the door. May was standing write there, with tears in her sapphire blue eyes. She stood there for a second, Leaf's mouth was open, Drew and Gary were frozen. May quickly ran out the door.

Gary was the first to react. "Umm... whoops?"

"UGH!"

"Sorry, Drew. But you're not the only one brokenhearted. My dreams of you and May are over!" Gary said melodramatically.

"Gary. Shut up," Leaf sighed. Drew's words probably didn't probably mean much when you hate him, or if you can stand up to insults. But May loved him from the very beginning. Well, she kinda did.

_How would I react if Gary said that about me? _Leaf thought. _Wait. Did I just think Gary?_

She would've thought about it some more, but a loud beeping sound, Gary's phone, snapped her out of her trance. He looked at his phone.

"Sorry guys. I got to go," he shot Drew an apologetic and guilty look, but Drew had his head buried in his bed.

"Bye Gary," Leaf said. As soon as he left, Leaf pulled Drew off the bed. He already looked like a zombie.

"What?" he groaned.

"Drew, I know you like her no matter how much you deny it," she looked at him straight in the eye. "But you're not going to get her unless you apologize. And since I'm kinda in the middle of all this, I'll help."

Drew nodded, obviously relieved. Leaf smiled and took out paper and a pen.

"Now, tell me. Why do you love her?"

"Umm..." Drew hesitated.

"Do you want help or not?" Leaf asked impatiently.

"I want help," he said quickly.

"Then tell me!"

"Okay!" he said. But he hesitated again.

"How about you write instead. I'll go watch a movie, or something."

"Thanks, Leaf."

She went to the living room. Drew sat there for around fifteen minutes until it hit him. The perfect way to apologize to May.


	2. Day One

**Hey! This is chapter two. Karen and Kyle are OCs. Well, they aren't original... Karen is my friend from school, and Kyle is this guy in my class. My other friends and I think they look good together, but they don't like each other. Well, Karen doesn't like him(we think). Anyways, enjoy the story! I don't own Pokemon.**

**Day One~**

"He said he didn't like May?"

"He's just in denial."

"Everyone knows he and May likes each other."

"My blanket is smart enough."

"Ash is smart enough."

"Are you kidding? Kyle is smart enough."

"_Insulting. _I'm not dumber than Ash._"_

Leaf, Gary, Paul, Karen, and Kyle were hanging out in Kyle's living room, discussing the _private_ love life of Drew and May.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Karen whined. She was an pretty girl with an almost-perfect round, baby-ish face. Freckles dotted her face. Her short brown hair in a ponytail.

"Why would we talk about something else?" Paul smirked. He didn't care much, but teasing Karen was just that fun.

"Yeah, Karen, why would we talk about someone else?" Gary mocked.

"Ugh. Whatever."

"What did Drew say about May again?" Kyle asked. He was an Asian with dark skin(like Brock's, but... darker), brown eyes, and dark brown hair.

"Something about her being a brat and immature and... a bunch of other things," Gary said. "And now, for absolutely no reason, he's ignoring me!"

"Well you did argue with him, causing his mind to disagree, causing him to insult poor May, causing him to lose the love of his life, causing him to-" Leaf was cut off from her dramatic rant.

"Okay, I get it, I ruined his love life. But he still won't talk to me," Gary pouted.

"Gee, I wonder why," Karen says sarcastically.

"Where is Drew anyways?" Kyle asked.

Drew was beginning to think his perfect plan isn't that perfect anymore. In fact, looking back, he has to admit that this is the worst idea ever. The original plan was to find May, sing her a love song, hide before she found him, and then, at the party, reveal himself to the her. Then, during the most exciting part, he realized that it was the most stupidest thing that ever crossed his mind.

He drove to May's house. She wasn't there, he knew, because Dawn called him. It scarred him. He had never heard her yell. She was worst then Misty.

He shuddered. Then, without even knowing, his finger pushed the doorbell.

_Am I stupid? _How did he not notice his _own finger _touch the doorbell?

The door opened, revealing a small boy with huge glasses.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Drew," he replied nervously, which felt strange because the boy (who he was assuming is Max), was at least three years younger them him.

His eyes widened in realization. "Ohhh. I'm Max! I'm May's brother."

Drew opened his mouth, but Max was turning around and hollering for the whole neighborhood to hear, "DAD! MAY'S BOYFRIEND'S HERE!"

"What? No, no, May's-"

"Oh, _yeah. _My dad's still working at the gym."

Drew could have died right there. People were looking at him out the windows to see him. Apparently, he was dating May.

"Come inside, Mr. Drew."

Drew stepped inside. The house was amazing. It was clean, almost sparkling, and was like you were in those fairytale homes. Precious vases, awards, and other shiny objects filled the rooms. The rooms were also comfy and warm.

Drew sat on the couch, and told Max what he wanted Max to do. Max got mad several times, but eventually agreed to help.

Max's job was to help Drew sneak into the birthday party without Dawn or Misty seeing. It was a masquerade, but his green hair was very noticeable. And wigs were not his style.

"So, we have to help him... why?" Karen stared at the boys.

"You know, you complain _way_ too much, The human brain can't comprehend those many complaints," Gary said.

"Who cares, Gary."

"Well, obviously, I care. That's why I'm addressing it."

Leaf took the chance to jump in. "Gary. Stop. We shouldn't do this anyways. Drew can handle his own problems. Let's talk about the party instead."

"Did you guys buy any presents for May yet?" Karen asked.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. I bought her.. friendship," Kyle said.

"Well, friends should be able to get their butt up to buy her a gift," Leaf scolded. She turned to Paul.

"I bought her that red dress she wanted to buy for the Valentine's party last week," Paul replied.

"Okay. Kyle, buy her a present. Me, Gary, and Karen have already gotten it," Leaf said. "Don't. Correct my grammer."

"Actually, I just wanted you to ask you something. Privately," Gary stated, glancing at his friends.

Leaf was worried. Drew and May were both her best friends. The party can't be ruined, and the soon-to-be relationship can't end. She had so many worries going through her head. As Gary lead her outside, into the backyard. He made sure no one could see him.

At the moment, all her worries disappeared. Because Gary just asked her to be his girlfriend.

**I'm done! With Chapter 2. And Bluffy will be back in Chapter 3! I know this is a Contestshipping fanfic, but I said slight OldRivalshipping. And so I decided to add them in. I think I'm missing something... Oh yeah, can you guys please, please, please read my friend's, Elusive Shades, stories. Please. Pretty pretty please with everything you like on top? She has three, and is planning to put one on haitus.**

**~Hope you like my second chapter! If there are any mistakes, please tell me. I know the second chapter is probably really bad. I got stuck a lot.**


	3. Day Two and Three

**I took a long time to upload this. I'm sorry :(**

**I had this small writer's block thing. I still do, but it's small and I could probably do this chapter. This chapter will probably Day 2 and Day 3. The next chappie is the last :(**

**Bluffy doesn't exist anymore... not yet, anyways. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Anyways, I don't own Pokemon (Duh) ~Enjoy the story!**

**~Day 2**

Drew was writing when Max walked in.

"Drew. Tomorrow is May's birthday."

"I know."

"So are you finiiiiished?" Max asked, stretching out _finished_.

Drew finished up his writing. "Yeah."

Drew was somewhat distressed about the party. He needed a way to get in without anyone knowing it was him. That was kinda hard, considering he had bright green hair.

"Great, we'll figure out how to disguise you tomorrow."

"HE WHAT!" Dawn's "question" came out as a demand.

"Asked her out, Dawn," May rolled her eyes, which showed a lot of sadness that she was trying to hide. Luckily, Dawn left her alone _this_ time. "She told you that, like, five times already."

"Whatever."

Leaf looked at her friends, smiling. She really missed talking to her friends. It seemed like forever, but to tell you the truth, she hung out with both her friends just a week ago.

"UGH. Why can't I have such a normal guy to ask me out like that?" Dawn complained. "I mean, Paul's way of asking me out is 'You're going to the dance with me' and then walking away!"

"He asked you out?"

"No. But I wish he did," Dawn sighed. Leaf snickered in response.

**~Day 3**

"Ta-da!" Max came into the room, dressed up as a magician. His top hat wobbled on his head.

"What is it this time?" Drew asked.

Max held up a brown wig. "I was thinking of a way to disguise you."

"No wigs."

It was then Max decided to ditch his stupid, adult, know-it-all personality. "WHAT! BUT WHY?"

Max's tantrums and cries took about half an hour before Drew could finally shut him up.

"What about hair dye?" Max suggested. Sometimes, Drew wanted to stuff Max into a sack and throw him in the garbage. Or next to occupied cave in the middle of a forest.

"Wig or hair dye?"

Hmm.. a wig that would be easy to take off once he left the party. And hair dye will stay on for who knows how long. But wigs weren't his style. And he could always die it back, right?

"Hair dye."

**So that's the second to last chapter! It took forever to write.**

**\I found a few mistakes that I have made, like putting in more of Leaf's opinion. Am I doing that correctly? What color do you think Drew's hair should be?**

**Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes. Or review and tell me what you liked/hated about the chapter. Or if you have any suggestions about the last chapter, review. Or all three. Just. Please. Review. They make me smile.**

**~Bye!**


	4. Last Day

**I'm finally updating. I feel like I've taken a really long time, but my Internet was down. I had to rewrite the chapter, too. So, this is the last chapter. I have a few other ideas for some new stories. I might put up a poll and a summaries on my profile. **

Chapter 4~ May's Birthday

He was nervous. He had no idea why, but Drew was nervous. It was weird. And really annoying. Why should he, the great, talented, amazing and extremely good-looking, be nervous because of a girl? And May of all people?

Even worse, he's stuck with Leaf and Paul on the whole ride to May's birthday party. With disgusting black hair.

Of course he looked amazing in it, but it was so... dark.

Drew took out a piece of paper, reading it over and over again. He was going to give it to May. Another reason to be nervous. What if she didn't like what he wrote?

At least Max wasn't here. That guy was more annoying than his sister.

Still, the ride would be better if Paul wasn't growling and glaring at Drew. Leaf was, unfortunately, was still changing.

~ After, like, twenty hours, Leaf finally came out.

"You look weird in a dress," Paul said.

"Is that a tiara?" Drew asked, in a disgusted voice.

"Shut up," Leaf glared at them.

"I still look cute, right?"

"Like a princess," Paul said in a tone that made Leaf wonder if he was being sarcastic or serious.  
Leaf turned to Drew."Right?

"Right. Can we go now?"

~ In five minutes, they were at a large mansion that was being used for May's party. Everyone was in formal clothes.

Just when Drew was about to walk in through the door, Paul stopped him. "Your plan better work, or I will skin you alive," Paul threatened. All Drew could do was nod.

~ He just had to drop off the present. That was all he has to do. But no, May, of all people, had to ask him. To dance.

Just great. After thirty minutes of not so torturous slow-dancing, very torturous questioning, and the worst British accent he has ever attempted, Drew was finally able to go.

On the way out, he spotted Leaf with Gary, ooh. Paul with Dawn, eh. Ash and Misty, weird. And Kyle with Karen, ewwwwwwwww.

~

The next morning, May woke up to a pile of presents. Her parents and brother were out doing whatever.

The presents she got were cards, money, dresses(one which she will wear on Valentine's day), jewelry, makeup, etc. The last present was a small box that caught her interest.

She opened it slowly and carefully. The box had a different feel to it. Green and hold decorations. Inside was a letter and a necklace. An expensive red, real, ruby necklace.

Drew. Only Drew could afford it.

May sighed, thinking about the past few days. Still, she read the letter.

**Okay, I changed my mind about this being the last chapter. The next chapter will be the letter. It was going to be in this chapter, but I accidentally exited out of Google Chrome. I'll try o have it up quicker than the other chapters. 3 Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. The Letters

**This is the the actual last chapter of the story. I'm planning on posting two stories. One that my friend wrote. It's an original story, do I put it up in misc? Also, the next story is for my friend, Katelin, and will be based on Suki Desu Suzuki-Kun. I don't know much except the plot, but I want complete details, so if you have the time, please PM and help! Or you can explain in a review.**

**And thanks for the reviews! :)**

_Dear May,_

_ I guess the first thing I should say is sorry for my temper. I insulted you, and I shouldn't have. You are nothing that I said you were. I understand if you never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever talk to me again. EVER._

_ I also have something to confess. I really like you. Like love like. Not like like. Love like._

_ But it's fine if you don't like me back. You know, you don't even have to talk to me. Not that I don't want you to!_

_ I love you because you're very beautiful, you're smart when you want to be, and I love having you around. You have the most beautiful eyes, and most wonderful smile. I love your laugh, and you're cute, especially when you're mad. There are so many ways to describe you, and my reasons go on forever._

_ ... Wow, that was cheesy. But true. And extremely cheesy._

_ Well, I guess that's it._

_ Love, Drew_

May smiled. She went back to her room, and took out paper and a pen.

_Dear Drew,_

_ I love you too._

_ ~May_

**Well, that was... Please review. Ooh, and please help with the thing above. So... Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
